


red velvet, ivory skin

by fiveyaaas



Series: In Another Life [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Ben Hargreeves, Bisexual Number Five | The Boy, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, benfiveya endgame, side kliego/alluther, some vanyallison, some will not be permanent, somehow that’s not already a tag?, there will be a few character deaths within this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: “I’m starting to believe I might have grown lonely in my age,” Vanya commented, tipping her chin to Allison and away from the window of the carriage. “Have you ever felt this way?”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: In Another Life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	red velvet, ivory skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chevalier_Barthelemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/gifts).



> Author’s Note: This is for an exchange with Chevalier_Barthelemy. We basically were both like “I want a long ass vampire au.” At this point, vampires are kind of one of my Brands™️, and I’m so glad that my friend enabled me this way! 
> 
> A few things-   
> 1) This is benfiveya endgame, but Ben will show up a little later in the story. In addition, Vanya will sleep with other people outside of Ben and Five early on in the story. Of the three of them, Vanya is probably the darkest, but I’d say she’s mostly just protective to a degree of possessive. That being said, this won’t be a super light fic.   
> 2) There will be a lot of blood and gore, given that it’s a vampire au. As well as this, there will be a few major character deaths, but some of them will be temporary.   
> 3) I haven’t ever written vampires with having powers yet (and it’s one of my fave style of vamps… at this point y’all have probs figured out I read a LOT of vampire stuff as a teenager LMAO), so some of them will have aspects of their canonical powers in this.   
> 4) There will also be soulmate aspects to this fic, sort of like in my fic “elixir.”  
> 5) Please read all tags/warnings and make sure you’re okay with everything mentioned!!!! I know I say this so frequently, but I never want my fics to unsettle or upset anybody!!! There will be more other tags added as the story progresses as well, but I’ll make sure to add warnings before each chapter in the beginning notes when I do!!!

“I’m starting to believe I might have grown lonely in my age,” Vanya commented, tipping her chin to Allison and away from the window of the carriage. “Have you ever felt this way?”

Allison shrugged. “It is a common feeling for creatures like us.” 

“At the very least, you are capable of forcing someone to stand by your side.” Vanya didn’t have an affinity similar to Allison’s, who had the capability of charming a person until they had no freewill at all. It was something of an annoyance in many circumstances, but they’d come in use when Allison had found her wandering around Moscow many years ago, struggling to contain the sudden rush of powers that had come to her (right around the time she’d killed her maker). “My affinity holds no sway, in that regard.”

“Neither does mine, not for it to be true. Have you considered finding a regular subjugate?”

“I fear if I have a regular subjugate it might put a damper on my frivolous and lavish lifestyle,” Vanya commented dryly, pulling the woman she’d been planning on draining atop her lap, drawing her nail over her pulse. “Good humans like her would inevitably suffer, which would be quite the shame. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

The woman whimpered as she nodded. She’d probably love to be a subjugate actually, one of those humans that were addicted to the pleasure that a bite would bring, but, for the same reason, she’d never disagree with her. Vanya pressed her lips to her throat, groaning as her fangs broke through her gums. 

After she’d drained the life of the young blonde woman’s body, Vanya grimaced, gingerly pushing her out of the carriage and dabbing at her hands with a handkerchief. Allison frowned at her. “You could have at least  _ shared.” _

“I have never considered myself a woman who enjoys sharing, actually.”

“Perhaps that should change, lest you wish to never become an enjoyable person.”

* * *

Vanya didn’t give much thought to Allison’s words. Her friend had started leaving her for long stretches of time, and Vanya assumed she’d found a subjugate that she liked, never arguing with her friend on the matter. Nobody argued with Allison expecting to win. Truly, she was happy for her. She just couldn’t help but be reminded of her loneliness when her friend was gone. 

Her eyes scan her surroundings, having gone to another village tonight. She’d not taken a carriage, wanting to explore the area, hoping to find somebody more exciting than the blonde she’d taken last week. It was all starting to bore her. Oftentimes, she considered just lying down for the next few centuries. Perhaps she could have Allison shove her into Entombment, and some soul could awaken her when they thought she was significant somehow. She and Allison had learned early on that scamming mortals was one of the best parts of vampirism, convincing them of all their secretive rituals and traditions in order to steal their finances before they stole their lives. The natural elegance they exuded was the only reason they never struggled. Well, that and Allison’s affinity, of course. 

Entombment, though, was actually very much real, and she didn’t suppose Allison would allow it of her if she had anything to do with it.

Of course, that all changed when she stumbled into a body, salivating as she glanced up at them, fangs snapping when her gaze caught sight of his throat.

She should have expected, given her reputation, that she’d get a reaction to her like the young man standing before her had. He appeared to be terrified beyond imagination, which was somewhat endearing. 

If she had to estimate, he was anywhere from twenty years old to fifty. She didn’t particularly care to estimate mortal ages. It was a tiresome task. 

“You’re one of those creatures,” the man said, backing away from her. His green eyes would be much nicer if they weren’t filled with fear. As soon as she had the thought, she took in the rest of his appearance— a toned body that wasn’t over the top, a strong jaw, dark hair that cut off just above expressive brows. He was almost pretty enough for her to reconsider draining him immediately. Almost. 

She flicked up a brow. “If what you mean is a vampire, then yes.”

“I’ve heard whispers about you.”

Vanya touched his arm, “Was it about my ethereal beauty or my superior intellect, perchance?”

He blinked. “It was not.”

Christ. If he didn’t want to die, he would at least play along a bit. There was no purpose in playing with her food if it was just as dull as everything else in the world. “I find whatever it is you’ll say now will bore me, then.”

“Is it true that you have killed?”

She snorted. 

“So you could kill somebody for me, then.”

Everything went quiet. Slowly, she tipped her chin up, deciphering no deception in his features. He really wanted somebody gone. Was it possible that he would actually prove her wrong and pique her interest?

“I suppose I could kill somebody for you, yes. Though, really, that would be a matter of whether or not I would  _ like  _ to kill somebody for you.”

“And would you?”

She let her eyes linger over his body, watching him shift uncomfortably under her critical gaze. A part of her could tell that he was intrigued by her too, by his pulse alone. He risked peeking over her body, just brushing his eyes over her for a few seconds, informing her where his interest in her lay. When she touched him again, his lips quivered, a raw sound added to the breaths he heaved. She didn’t know why he’d bothered even attempting to not show how affected he was, but, then again, he didn’t know that her ears could pick up on his rapid heartbeat. “I’d require some time to deliberate on the matter. Though you’d have to prove yourself useful to me, before anything else.”

“And how would you have me do that?”

Her eyes flicked to his trousers in amusement, where his arousal would be evident even to mortal eyes and ears. “You already know the answer to that. Don’t bother being coy with me.” 

The man dragged his tongue along his lower lip before his jaw locked, green eyes giving her a once-over that held no shame this time at all. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

She almost preferred him when he’d been acting shy. The arrogance would have to be toned down for sure, but she was perfectly aware that she could fix that the second he touched her. It was a very humbling act, one she had to use on men frequently. Once her teeth sunk into their necks, they were all bumbling, innocent idiots again, just as she enjoyed them. Though she’d never had a subjugate stay with her long at all, she tended to prefer women, considering the ones she chose were never arrogant in a way that ruined her amusement. 

“What is your name,  _ subjugate?”  _ She would have called him something more demeaning than the word, but she was certain this one would be around for at least a month or so. The word was already enough for him to know that she was in control, anyways. 

“Quentin.”

“I dislike that. Change it.”

_ “What?” _

“You have five seconds to change your name.”

“Are you—”

“Five—”

“My name will be Five.”

She scowled at him. Clearly, he was trying to vex her. “And you’ll spend the rest of eternity being referred to as Five?”

He blinked, apparently not having thought that one through. “I—”

“Oh,  _ Five,  _ you’re going to bring me much joy.” The way she spat the name made it sound much more demeaning than ‘subjugate.’ As she grabbed his arm, he made a small noise that told her he had hope yet. “Who is it you are trying to kill, anyways?”

“My father.”

Vanya looked up at him. He wasn’t lying, of course. She could see the pained way he’d said ‘father,’ like he didn’t want connection to the man at all.

For some odd reason, she found herself wanting to kill Five’s father for the pain in his eyes alone. “It will be done, then, but you must agree that you will live the rest of your existence with me.”

“Were you not planning to kill me in the next month, regardless?” 

A little guilty, she insisted, “I was not.”

“A week, then?”

“I’ll do it right now if you keep doubting me,” she quipped. 

“As long as you killed him, too, I’d be fine with that. My mother is pregnant with another one of his children, and the child’s life will be ruined if he is its father.”

She supposed it was somewhat noble of him to not want the child to suffer. “I assume you want your mother taken care of, then.”

He looked confused, “You could do that?”

Vanya glowered at him, “Are you implying I have so little wealth that I could not support her and the child?”

“No?” 

Her eyes rolled skywards. “I will see to it that your mother is taken care of, as will be her child.”

“And you’d do this for what purpose?”

“Because I’m a generous, gentle, and kind soul. And because I have grown weary of my loneliness, and you’ll be better than nothing.” Perhaps he could even prove himself to be better than better-than-nothing. 

When she started to walk with him back to her home, he didn’t respond, clearly deep in thought.

* * *

“You brought a human home?” Allison hissed. “Aren’t you aware that humans require a lot of work? You have to feed him and—”

Vanya raised her brow, interrupting, “I know how to handle a human. Plus, he’s an adult, so he can get himself food.” 

Five tried to argue, clearly wanting to be a part of this conversation, but both of the vampires hissed at him before he could speak. 

“Why do you even care? You were the one to suggest I get a subjugate.”

“Didn’t you say right after I told you to get one that you didn’t  _ want  _ a subjugate?”

“Yes, but Five is not boring.”

His indignant expression left him, apparently realizing how much of a compliment it was for her to say that about him. (He wasn’t wrong, though; Vanya was pretty sure that it was the kindest thing she’d said of a human in the past seventy years.)

“You mean to tell me that you’re willing to keep a human around because this one does not  _ bore  _ you?”

“Yes.”

Allison glared at Five as she studied his body. “You can never hurt her.” He wouldn’t realize that her words were not a request or even a command. She had said that he would not hurt Vanya; he would never be able to hurt her at all, for as long as he lived. 

“I wouldn’t,” he said indignantly, not sounding like he’d been altered at all with Allison’s words. It was rare that this happened, considering she tended to only use her affinity on people that she didn’t expect to cooperate otherwise. The fact that Five hadn’t sounded affected in the slightest meant that he’d never had any desire to hurt her in the first place. 

“You can keep him,” Allison said, sounding somewhat bewildered by what she’d just heard. Vanya supposed it made sense that Allison had wanted to ensure that she was safe, and she was somewhat grateful for her friend for it. 

When she walked away, Vanya turned to Five. “Don’t expect her to act any different when she gets to know you.”

“Are you two close?”

“Allison is the greatest friend I’ve ever had.” She figured adding the portion that they were frequently lovers as well might scare him off, ultimately deciding to tell him later on into their arrangement. Vanya was still uncertain how long she would keep him alive, and she needn’t frighten him if he would die soon. “If you do anything that displeases Allison, know that I will always take her side. As well as this, there are many things that displease Allison.”

Five chuckled, not sounding concerned at all. Normally, this would have annoyed Vanya, but he didn’t sound like he was laughing at them in a disrespectful way so much as a fond one. She supposed it would be simple for him to care for her so quickly, all things considered. His life must have been rather awful if he was asking an undead creature to kill his father, and perhaps the realization he would have something of a loving home with her and Allison was reassuring to him. 

“How old are you?” Vanya asked. 

“Twenty two. How old are you?”

“Immortal.”

“That’s not a real answer.”

She shrugged. It was the best one he would ever get.

“When do you intend to kill my father?” She could tell he was striving to sound less eager, and she had to stifle the urge not to laugh at him. “Will I go with you?”

“You will not,” Vanya snapped, seeing him flinch away, eyes flashing. Hastily, feeling a little remorse for frightening him, she added, “Though I suppose if you ask politely, I would bring back his head to you.”

“I trust that you wouldn’t lie about it,” Five said, starting to tug off his gloves.

“And why would you do that?” 

He glanced up, smirking, “You said I wasn’t boring to your friend. I imagine that’s quite a compliment from you.”

She rolled her eyes. ~~But she was almost certain this one would prove her wrong.~~

* * *

“You haven’t had sex with him,” Allison noted the next night. Five had fallen asleep, likely going to have to adjust to their schedule at some point. Vanya was waiting to force it out of him, figuring that humans were pretty dependent on it. Technically, neither she nor Allison required sleep, but it was uncomfortable to go long periods of time awake. For some vampires, they’d choose sleep over blood-drinking in extreme conditions (for as much one could count Entombment as sleep). They wouldn’t die of ‘natural causes’ ever. Vampires could only die if they were killed, and nobody had ever been a threat to her.

Vanya cocked her head to the side, watching the young man’s eyes fluttering in his sleep. “I do not wish to until I have killed his father.”

Allison shrugged, not inquiring further. “I have found somebody as well.”

It felt like time stopped. 

“Will you…” Vanya cleared her throat. “Do you intend to leave me behind for this somebody?”

“You sound upset, Vanya.”

She’d never wanted to live a life without her was all. Glancing at Five’s form, she made a rash decision that came from the jealousy Allison’s declaration had filled her with. “Force me to not leave this one behind.”

“You really want that?”

“Yes.” Her voice didn’t waver, not wanting Allison to know why she’d asked her this request. It would not be worth the argument, even though she had to have realized. 

“Vanya…” She seemed to think for a few seconds, and Vanya realized that she was deciding if it was actually a  _ good _ thing for her to have a companion in Five. The realization that Allison would actually even  _ ponder  _ somebody being good enough for her stunned Vanya, and she wondered what Five had done to have won over Allison. “You will not leave him behind.”

Neither of them commented on how Vanya’s voice did not sound affected at all when she said, “I wouldn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! This will be updated as frequently as possible!!! Also, this first chapter is going to be a little shorter than the next ones, and it’s more just to set the stage than anything.


End file.
